Arigatou, Sakuno
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: Sakuno was hospitalizing after saving Ryoma from a car accident. What will Ryoma do? Will he still be able to confess his feelings to her? RyomaSakuno. Plz RnR!(23th Septemeber 2004: Chapter 9 finally updated!)
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**Arigatou, Sakuno**

****

This is my first Tennis no Ojisama's fic. Hope you enjoy!! Ryoma and Sakuno Forever!!!

As the weather starts to get cold, due to the winter season, the Seigaku regulars stop their training and pack up as it was getting late. Echizen Ryoma blow warm air on his hands as he starts his packing. It was then Momoshiro and Eiji, who have finished their packing, came to him.

Eiji: Ochibi! Are you free now?

Momoshiro: Let's go and eat hamburgers!! Eiji-Senpai is treating us!!

Eiji: MOMO!! Never mind, so you wanna go with us?

Ryoma: Gome, I need to go and buy some things. After that I need to went back home quick for dinner.

Eiji: It's okay. Ja ne, Ochibi!

Momoshiro: Don't get lost okay?! Haha!!

Ryoma glare at Momoshiro as he and Eiji walk off. After he was done, Ryoma fasten his pace as he went to the usual pet shop where he bought all the things for his cat, Karupin. As he was just a few distances from the shop, he saw a familiar figure standing in front of the display glasses. He looks closer and realizes that the figure was Ryuusaki Sakuno.

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

****

Ryoma was standing just a few distances from Sakuno. She was looking at one of the kittens through the glasses, she trace her hand along the glasses and plays with the kitten. Watching how she smiles and plays with the kittens, Ryoma can't help blushing. After several thinking for the past few weeks, he realized that he do like Sakuno very much. Just that his "never admit no matter what" kind of attitude, did not allow him to confess to Sakuno. But he might sometimes find the chance to tell her.

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun?!

Ryoma's thought was cut off when he heard Sakuno calling him. She was facing him with a smile on her face which almost make him faint. He looks down on the floor as he walks towards her.

Ryoma: What are you doing down here?

Sakuno: I was just walking back home when I saw this small kitten, isn't it cute?

Sakuno look back at the kitten, Ryoma glance through the glasses as well. The kitten was white and its paws are brown, it has golden eyes just like him.

Sakuno: Kawaii, it looks just like Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma: Eh?! "Did she just say that I'm cute?! Or was it the kitten?"

Sakuno: Souda! What are you doing down here, Ryoma-kun? I thought that your house was on the other way.

Ryoma: I...I came here to buy some thing, for my cat.

Sakuno: YOU HAVE A CAT?!

Ryoma: Ma...Mane...

Sakuno: Ah! Gome nasai...for shouting at you like that... It's just that I love animals especially cats. They are so cute!

Ryoma looks at her for a while and went into the shop. He looks around and found the shampoo he uses to wash Karupin. He pay it at the counter and as he went, Sakuno was still looking at the kitten. Ryoma went up to her, she notice and looks up at him.

Sakuno: Have you bought your things?

Ryoma: Ah...Neh, Ryuusaki, if you like cat so much, you wanna come to my house to see it?

Sakuno: Hon...Hontou deska?! Is it really alright? Coming to your house suddenly...

Ryoma: It's alright. Just watch out for a hentai in the house.

Sakuno: Hentai?

Ryoma: Never mind, let's go.

Sakuno: H..Hai!

At Ryoma's House

Ryoma: Tadaima!

As they step into the house, a girl about the age of 18 to 20, with long blue hair came out from the corridor.

Nanako: Okairi, Ryoma-san. Ara? Who's this cute girl over here?

Nanjiroh: EHH?! Ryoma brought back a girl?! What's your name, sweetie?

Sakuno: Ah...Hai! Sakuno! Ryuusaki Sakuno des!

Nanjiroh: Ryuusaki?! You are the granddaughter of that Baba, Ryuusaki Sumire?

Sakuno: H..Hai.

Nanako: Make yourself at home, Sakuno-chan.

Sakuno: Arigatou.

Ryoma: Come, I show you where he is.

Ryoma brings Sakuno to the living room. In there, Karupin was lying lazily at the side of the table. Ryoma squat down and reaches out his hand.

Ryoma: Karupin! Come here!

Karupin flinch as it gets back on its paws and ran towards its master happily. Ryoma pick it up and Sakuno came closer as she carefully stroke Karupin's fur. After a while, Karupin starts to play with her fingers.

Ryoma: You want to try to carry him?

Sakuno: Can I?

Ryoma: Here.

Sakuno hold out her hands as Ryoma place Karupin on her hands. As she was enjoying playing with Karupin, Sakuno did not notice that Ryoma was actually watching her and even smile. Nanjiroh and Nanako peep from the back of the wall.

Nanako: Ryoma-san seems happy. Don't you think so, Uncle?

Nanjiroh: I didn't know that that brat will have that kind of expression in front of people. Looks like my little boy has finally grown up. Hehe!!

Next chapter, Sakuno was hospitalize after she save Ryoma from a car accident, what will Ryoma do?


	2. Chapter 2: The Tragedy before Christmas

**Arigatou, Sakuno**

****

**Sorry that I messed it up, I changed the story back to the original fic. Pls forgive my previous fault. And my language wasn't as good as normal people. Haha...but hope that you enjoy.**

As it was getting late, Ryoma decided to walk Sakuno home, after she had enjoyed playing with Karupin. Or even playing with Karupin while enjoying the presence of Ryoma sitting next to her the whole day. As they reach Sakuno's house, she stops at the stairway. She turns around and looks at Ryoma.

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun, hontou ni arigatou! I have a great day!

Ryoma: If you wish to come to my house again, just tell me.

Sakuno: H..Hontou?!

Ryoma: Karupin seems happy when you play with him; you can come anytime to visit him.

Sakuno: Hai!

Ryoma: Ja, matta...

Sakuno: Ah! R..Ryoma-kun!

Ryoma: Nanska?

Sakuno: Do you plan to buy any gift for Christmas Day?

Ryoma: Iie...Doushita?

Sakuno: Nan...Nan demo nai!! Ja, matta ashita!

Sakuno went in to her house as Ryoma still wondering why was Sakuno asking him that question. He smile and went off.

**Chapter 2: The Tragedy before Christmas **

****

Days have past since Sakuno's first visit to Ryoma's house. Everyday, Sakuno will go and visit Karupin and play with him. It was also the time where she and Ryoma can get to know each other more. As times fly pass, the weather gets colder and everyone was preparing for Christmas.

One night, as Ryoma was walking Sakuno home after school, he notices that she was shivering with cold. When he was about to ask for her condition, Sakuno hold the end of one of her hair braids. She pulls out the rubber band and let her long brown hair went down from her shoulder. She do the same to the other braid, after that, she combs her hair with her fingers. Ryoma was too attracted to the scene in front of him, that he did not know that his face was as red as a tomato. This is the first time he ever saw Sakuno letting go her hair, she looks prettier and more mature as the long brown hair of hers swift behind her.

Sakuno: Putting down my hair makes me warmer. Ara, Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma was still dazing out.

Sakuno: Ryoma-kun!!

Ryoma: Eh?!

Sakuno: Daijoubu? Your face is all red, are you having a fever?

Ryoma: Be..Bejuni!

Sakuno: Souka... "I need to go off quick to buy a Christmas present for Ryoma-kun, the store is almost closing! But I can't let Ryoma-kun know about it."

Ryoma: Doushita?

Sakuno: A..Ano, Ryoma-kun, I need to go somewhere else. You can go home now.

Ryoma: Will you be okay?

Sakuno: Daijoubu des!

Ryoma: Hontou?

Sakuno: Hmm...Souda! Here take this.

She hands Ryoma a pink ribbon, he takes it and look up at her.

Sakuno: I just want you to keep it. So that you will think off me...Ja, Ryoma-kun.

She ran off, leaving Ryoma behind. He smiles as he watches her goes, but he suddenly lost his grip on the ribbon, allowing it to slip out from his hand. Ryoma chase after it, he manage to catch it but he did not realize that he was standing in the middle of the road and a car was about to hit him. Before he can react, he felt a strong push from his back which causes him to fell to the other side. He heard a loud "Thump!" behind him, he look back and saw that it was Sakuno who had saved him from being knock by the car. The car had stop and Sakuno was lying short distance from it, blood and scars are all over her. Ryoma could not believe what he was seeing right now.

Ryoma: SAKUNO!!!!!!!

**Mabu shisugiru asa wa**

He drops his tennis bag and dash quick towards the road. When he reached at the road, he push through the crowd and saw Sakuno lying on the road, motionless, blood and scars around her body and face.

Ryoma: "God...Please tell me that this is a dream..."

**Hakina me izana undane**

He squat down beside Sakuno and holds her hand in his. Ryoma's lip was trembling as he tries to find the strength to call out to her.

**Subete sarakedashitai**

Ryoma: Sa..Sakuno..? Sakuno, can you hear me?

**Kono mi wo yuda neru**

Slowly, Sakuno's eyes open up and she look at Ryoma, who was waiting nervously for her reaction.

**Nigirishimeta tsumetai yubi**

Sakuno: R..Ryo..ma...k..kun...

**Kimi wa kanashiku warai**

Ryoma: Shh...Don't say anything. You will be alright...the ambulance will come in anytime from now.

**Boku wa kakeru **

Sakuno: Go..me...I'm..always so...cl..clumsy...

**Kotoba mo naku**

Ryoma: No, you are not! "Kuso, why am I so careless?! What took the ambulance so long?!"

**Keshiki wa ni jimu**

Sakuno: Ryo..ma...kun... I...like...you...

**Hajimereba izure owari**

Ryoma: Eh?!

**Kireigoto nado iranai**

Sakuno: I was thinking...that I might not have the chance to say it anymore...as...no that I am...going to...

**Semete kimi wo**

Ryoma: BAKA!! Don't you dare say such things!! You will make it!!

**Atatametai**

Ryoma felt that tears was about to come out from his eyes, but he bare with it. Sakuno uses her last effort to raise her other hand and touch Ryoma's cheek, she smiles as tears flow down her cheeks.

**Honno sukoshi**

Sakuno: Ari..ga..tou.. Ryo..ma...

**No jikan wo ataete**

Ryoma's eyes widen as her hand fell onto the ground. Her eyes were closed. Her hairs were spreading around her motionless body. Ryoma could not believe the scene in front of him. Just a few minute ago, Sakuno was still smiling and laughing, now, she was lying on the road covered with scars and blood. He tightens his grip on her hand as he cried out loud.

Ryoma: SSSSSSAAAAAAAAKKKKKUUUUUUUNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kami-sama......**

**This song is from Soukyuu no Fafner: Dead Aggressor, 1st ending: Separation. This song is kinda sad, try and download it. Listen to it while you read this fic. **


	3. Chapter 3: Realize

**Arigatou, Sakuno**

****

**I hope that you like the story, although the accident happened a bit too fast. But pls enjoy the story now! RnR!!**

****

Oishi, Sumire and the other regulars was discussing about their placing in the upcoming National competition. When they were about to leave the room, the phone rang and Sumire pick it up while the regulars wait for her.

Sumire: Hai? Ah, Ryoma? What's wrong? Cool down first, talk slowly. Hm, hm...NANI?!

Regulars: ?!

Sumire: Alright just calm down now, I'll reach there as fast as I could!!

She puts down the phone and the regulars were wondering what had happened as she looks worried. Oishi moves forward and ask worriedly.

Oishi: Ryuusaki-sensei, what happened? Did something happen to Ryoma?!

Sumire: He and Sakuno are in the hospital now; they have a car accident...

Regulars: EH?!

Inui: We must get to the hospital quick!!

**Chapter 3: Realize**

****

As Sumire and the regulars arrived at the hospital, they ask the nurse at the service counter for the direction of the room. When they reached the room, a doctor and nurse came out from the room. Sumire went forward and ask the doctor.

Sumire: Sensei, in the room is...?

Doctor: Are you related to Ryuusaki Sakuno?

Sumire: Y..Yes, I'm her grandmother. How is her condition?

Doctor: She has injures on her rib cage and has a serious damage at the back of her when she fell, which causes her to have coma. She might awake but the percentage is very low, even though if she awake, we would not confirm whether she will still have her memories.

Sumire: Nantou yu koto...

Doctor: But we will try our best to save her.

Sumire: Arigatou, Sensei...

Momoshiro: Ano, Sensei, did you see a boy about the same age as the girl with golden eyes?

Doctor: That kinda reminds me that a young boy came along with her. He was wearing the same black uniform as all of you, he's wearing a white cap.

Eiji: Do you know where did he go to?

Doctor: When I tell him about the condition of the girl, he ran away.

Eiji: Oh no, Oishi, we better go and find Ochibi-chan. I'm afraid that he gonna...

Oishi: Alright, minna, I'll stay here with Ryuusaki-Sensei. Go and find Echizen. He should be around here somewhere.

Regulars: Hai!

Sumire: Sensei, can we go in and see her?

Doctor: Just try not to make too much noise.

Sumire: Hai, arigatou...

**When they are outside...**

Momoshiro and Eiji pair up, Fuji with Kawamura and Kaidou with Inui. They went their separate way and search around looking for Ryoma.

**Momo/Eiji**

Momoshiro: ECHIZEN!!! OI, ECHIZEN!!!

Eiji: OCHIBI!!! OCHIBI, WHERE ARE YOU?! Neh, Momo, do you think that he will do silly things?

Momoshiro: Of course not!! He's not that kind of person!

Eiji: Ochibi-chan must be very sad...

Momoshiro: ......Eh?!

Eiji: Doushita, Momo?!

Momoshiro: I heard the sound of tennis ball...

**Fuji/Kawamura**

Kawamura: ECHIZEN!! ECHIZEN!! I wonder if he's alright...

Fuji: Daijoubu, we all know that Echizen is a strong-minded boy.

Kawamura: Sou dane...

Fuji: Matte!

Kawamura: Doushita? You saw Echizen?

Fuji: I heard the sound of tennis ball...

**Kaidou/Inui**

Kaidou: SShhh...Why are we worrying for that brat?

Inui: If you are not worry, why are you searching for him now?

Kaidou: I...I'm just following Oishi-senpai's order!

Inui: Haha...Hm?!

Kaidou: Inui-senpai?

Inui: Hear...there's sound of tennis ball...

**Somewhere behind the hospital**

**Ima sono te no naka ni**

**Pong!**

**Hikari wo tsukamitore**

**Pong!**

**Mirai e michibiku **

**Pong!**

**Kaze wo matotte**

Ryoma was hitting hard with the tennis ball against the wall. In his mind, he keeps thinking of Sakuno, of how clumsy she was, how pretty she was and how caring she was.When the doctor told him about Sakuno's condition, he feels like crying, he feels like knocking his head against the wall. Why? Why was he so careless at the first place? He gave the ball a heavy and strong hit as it bounces back beside his head. He pants hard and looks down on the pink ribbon that Sakuno gave to him, which was now tied on his wrist.

**Sora sae inuku you na tsuyoi shisen**

Ryoma: Sakuno...

???: If you are worried about her, why don't you go and see her?

**Mezasu basho dake massugu mitsumeteru**

Ryoma turns his head slightly and saw Momoshiro coming out behind the trees, holding the tennis ball which Ryoma was hitting just now. Eiji and the others came out too. Ryoma ignored them as he take another ball and start hitting again.

Momoshiro: Oi, Echizen! Aren't you supposed to go and check on Ryuusaki-chan rather than playing tennis down here?!

**Keshite yuru ga nai**

**Pong!**

**Pong!**

Momoshiro: Echizen!! Don't you even care for her?! Not even a bit?!

**Ano hi kimeta kara**

**Pong! **

**Pong!**

Momoshiro starts to get irritated of Ryoma's attitude that he went forward and grabs Ryoma's collar. When he was about to yell at him on the face, he realize that Ryoma was actually crying, it's just that he was bearing with it. Eiji quickly ran towards the both of them.

**Tatoe kuraido**

Eiji: Momo! Calm down! Let Ochibi-chan go first! Momo!!

**Uchikudakare you to**

When he let go of the collar, Ryoma fell onto his knee, his hands supporting him in the front as he bend his head down and cry.

**Ima karada ni nemuru yasei wo yobisamase**

Ryoma: YOU THINK THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER?! I JUST CAN'T FORGIVE MYSELF!! SHE BECOME LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF ME!! SHE BECOME LIKE THIS BECAUSE SHE SAVED ME!! WHY?! WHY MUST SHE BE THE ONE RATHER THAN I BEING HIT BY THE CAR?! NAZE? Naze des...naze...??

**Subete wo**

Eiji: Ochibi...

**Kechirasu**

Momoshiro: Echizen...

**Sakebi to**

Kawamura: Echizen...

**Tomo**

Fuji, Inui, Kaidou: ............

**Ni...**

All of them could not believe that the arrogant, strong-minded and cold Echizen Ryoma, was now crying like a lost child in front of them. Eiji tries to pat his shoulder when Fuji stops him by shaking his head. Fuji walks towards Ryoma as he squats down beside him, he look at him but Ryoma did not look up at him.

**Genkai wo koeta saki ni mieru mono**

Fuji: Echizen...

Ryoma: ......

**Itsuka kono me de tashikamete miseru sa**

Fuji: Do you think that Ryuusaki-chan would want to see you like that?

Ryoma: ......

**Hashiri tsuzukeru to kokoro ni chigau yo**

Fuji: Or she wished that you are by her side, accompanying her?

Ryoma: ......

**Tatoe yami ni tsutsumareta toshitemo**

Fuji: I think that Ryuusaki-chan would like you to be beside her rather than wanting you to be down here, blaming yourself! Don't you think so, Echizen?

Ryoma was still hanging his head down, he have stops his crying. His voice was cold and emotionless as he reply.

**Ima sono te no naka ni hikari wo tsukamitore**

Ryoma: You are not her, how do you know what she was thinking?

Fuji: Alright, I'll take you as an example then. If you are the one saving Sakuno from the car accident, do you want to see her crying so much for you or seeing her accompanying you happily?

**Mirai e  
**

Ryoma: I...

**Michibiku**

Ryoma look up into Fuji's cat-like blue eyes.

**Kaze wo**

Ryoma: I...I want her to be happy...

**Matotte...  
**

Ryoma starts to cry again as Fuji pats his back while the others came forward too and comfort him.

**Keshite yuru ga nai ano hi kimeta kara**

After a while, Ryoma has calmed down and he wipes all the tears away from his eyes.

**Tatoe kuraido **

Momoshiro carries his tennis bag for him, as he went pass Ryoma, he pat his back.

**Uchikudakare you to**

Momoshiro smiles at Ryoma, the others too look at him.

**Ima karada ni nemuru yasei wo yobisamase**

Momoshiro: You ready?

**Subete wo kechirasu **

**Sakebi to tomo ni**

Ryoma(smile): Hm! Arigatou, Momo-chan senpai, Fuji-senpai, minna... Let's go!

**Ima sono te no naka ni **

Eiji: Yeah! Let the prince awakes the princess!!

Fuji: Like Snow White?

Kawamura: You guys still have the time to joke?!

**Hikari wo tsukamitore**

Momo: Taka-san! Racketo!

Kawamura: YOSHA!!! BURNING!! GO, ECHIZEN!! SAVE THE PRINCESS!!

**Mirai e **

Kaidou: SShhh...Baka baka sh...

**Michibiku**

Inui (writing data on his book): Hm...Echizen cries for the first time...

**Kaze**

Momoshiro: Sha, Echizen, iko!!

**Wo**

Ryoma: Hai!!

**Matotte...**

**This song is from Ryoma's Solo Album: SR Samurai. The song title is "Realize". A very nice and smoothing song. I love it. I hope that you all will listen to the songs that I introduce, and listen to it while reading the story. Next chapter, Ryoma wants to prepare a Christmas present for Sakuno. Will Sakuno ever awakes and receive the gift? STAY TUNED!! RnR!! **


	4. Chapter 4: Present

**Arigatou, Sakuno**

****

**I thank for all your support, I hope that there were more readers reading this as it was my first story. I know that my language was not that good but I try and work harder.**

****

As Ryoma and the regulars came back to Sakuno's room, Oishi and Sumire were inside. Sumire stay up from the chair and walk towards Ryoma. She pats his shoulder as Ryoma look up at his coach, who looks depress and tired.

Sumire: I'm counting on you to look after her, Ryoma...

Ryoma: Hm.

Sumire: I got to go home and rest too now...

Ryoma: Ano..Ryuusaki-sensei!

Sumire: Nandai?

Ryoma: I would like to skip tomorrow's tennis club to come and visit Sakuno...so...

Sumire: Alright, you can. But next time, you will still need to come to the club in the morning.

Ryoma: Hm. Arigatou.

Oishi: Ja, Echizen, we will leave you here, see you at school tomorrow.

Momoshiro: Echizen, I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning!

Eiji: Shhh, Momo, lower down your volume. Ja ne, Ochibi.

Kawamura: I can make a bentou for you if you are staying the whole afternoon here tomorrow.

Kaidou: SShhh...good luck...

Inui: I can also make a special "Inui Juice" for you to have the energy to stay for a long period.

Momoshiro: You mean a long period lying on the bed in hospital.

Fuji: Remember my words, Echizen.

Ryoma: Arigatou, Senpai tachi...

When all of them are gone, Ryoma walks to the side of Sakuno's bed and holds her right hand as he sits on the chair. He moves a few strains of hair away from her face. Ryoma notices that Sakuno has bandages around her forehead (no the whole head), some plaster were on her face (if you got watch one of the episode, when Ryoma go hit by the stones from Akastu, you should know how it looks like.), her right hand and chest were bandaged too.

Ryoma: Sakuno...

**Chapter 4: Present**

****

Next morning, Momoshiro is riding his bicycle but slowly because the floors were wet due to the heavy downpour yesterday night.

Momoshiro: "I wonder how Echizen went back yesterday. Nah, I don't think he went back that late."

He stops in front of Ryoma's house.

Momoshiro: Oi! Echizen!

Nanako: Ara? Momoshiro-kun, you came to pick up Ryoma-san again?

Momoshiro: Ah, he must be very tired after what happened yesterday...

Nanako: What happened yesterday? Ryoma-san came back, soaked wet from head to toe, at around midnight 1 or 2am. I wanted to ask him, but he refused.

Momoshiro: 1 or 2am?! Man, was he still blaming himself?

Ryoma: Ohayo..go..sai..mas...

Nanako: Ryoma-san, did you have enough sleep?

Ryoma: Mane...Yawn...

Momoshiro: Get on, Echizen or we will be late for the club.

Nanako: Take care.

As they were on the way to school, Momoshiro glance back for a while and saw Ryoma falling asleep while standing behind him on the bicycle.

Momoshiro: Echizen! Oi, Echizen!

Ryoma: Ah?! Nanska...Yawn...

Momoshiro: You...I mean...are you...

Ryoma: I'm alright, Momo-chan Senpai. Don't you worry; I'm looking at the brighter side now.

Momoshiro: That's good. I thought that you will be blaming yourself again.

When they reach Seigaku, Momoshiro place his bicycle at the parking slot while Ryoma was waiting for him a few distance in front of him. When he was done, he pats Ryoma on the back to tell him to move. Instead of moving, Ryoma fell but was caught by Momoshiro.

Momoshiro: Oi! Are you really alright?! I heard from your cousin that you were caught in the downpour yesterday night, were you sick after that? I bring you to the medical room.

Ryoma: Hontou ni daijoubu, let's go...or we will be late.

Ryoma push off Momoshiro's hand and went to the club first. Although he says that he was alright, Momoshiro can see that he was weak. He rubs his head and sighs as he follows Ryoma to the club. When they finish their changing, Ryoma walk towards Fuji.

Ryoma: Fuji-Senpai, I would like to have a warming up with you.

Fuji: Alright.

The both of them went to a court and start their warming, while they were playing, Fuji notices that Ryoma was not using any strength on his hits and his movement was inflexible. It was then he notices a tennis ball flying towards Ryoma.

Fuji: Echizen!!

Ryoma: Eh?!

Everyone expect that Ryoma will easily hit the ball back with the quick reaction of his, but he didn't. Ryoma get hit at the side of his right eye and fell onto the ground. Fuji and all the other members run to him.

Fuji: Echizen!!

Eiji: Oi, Ochibi!!

Momoshiro: Who the heck hit that ball?!

Horio: It...It was an accident...I didn't mean it!! Gome nasai!!

Ryoma: Itei...

Before Ryoma sits up, Fuji places his hand on Ryoma's head.

Fuji: No wonder, you're having a high fever. That's why you don't even had the energy to dodge or hit back the ball.

Momoshiro: See?! I told you to go to the medical room! How can you be fine after being caught in the downpour yesterday night?!

Eiji: NYA?! Hontou deska, Ochibi?!

Ryoma: Momo-chan Senpai, you are so big-mouth! Fine, I'll go to see sensei now.

Sumire: And you will go back home straight away.

Ryoma: Eh?! Nande?!

Sumire: Kono Baka!! (Touch Ryoma's forehead)Having such a high fever and you still want to continue schooling?! I will drive you home after you see the sensei!

Ryoma: Demo!! Ryuusaki-sensei, I still need to go...

Sumire(whisper into Ryoma's ear): I will bring you to the hospital after I drove you back home and let you change your clothes.

Ryoma smirks and nods his head as he went to the medical room with Sumire. After the check-up and drinking the medicine, Sumire drove Ryoma home. After he has his clothes changed, they drove to the hospital. On the way, they saw a lot of decoration of the upcoming Christmas Day this Sunday. It was then he remembers what Sakuno had said the day before she had the car accident.

**Sakuno: Do you plan to buy any gift for Christmas Day? **

**Ryoma: Iie...Doushita?**

**Sakuno: Nan...Nan demo nai!! Ja, matta ashita!**

Ryoma: "A Christmas present. I wonder..."

When they reach the hospital, Sumire drops Ryoma at the main entrance.

Sumire: I'll come and pick you up after school.

Ryoma: Hm.

Sumire drives offand Ryoma went to Sakuno's room. He sits down on the chair besides her bed and holds onto her hand. Ryoma can still feel the feeling of sickness within his body and the headache in his head. He suddenly wonders what happened if Sakuno knows he was sick, she will be worrying like hell, maybe.

Ryoma: You must be worry if you knew that I'm sick, who knows, maybe you won't.

Sakuno did not reply but just sleep soundlessly like a baby. Ryoma's heart aches seeing her like that, he tightens his grip on her hand but trying not to hurt her.

Ryoma: Pleasewake up; I want you to be awake, smiling, cheering for me and alive! It hurts me to see you like this. "Hurt?"

He remember those days when Sakuno always worrying for him, but he just tells her off. She cried and went away. Ryoma touches her face.

Ryoma: So this is how you feel when you saw me injured...Gome...I only notice it until this very day. Gome, Sakuno...

He looks down at his wrist which still has the pink ribbon Sakuno gave to him tied onto it.It was then his stomach growls; Ryoma realizes that he didn't have his breakfast as he did not have the appetite. He searches his pocket for money, but he only found 300 yen. He sighs as he knew that he can't buy food with only 300 yen, the food in the hospital were much more expensive than those outside. So he decided went to a venting machine out along the corridor to buy a drink. He inserts a 100 yen coin into the machine and thinking what he wants to drink. When he was about to press the button for a Ponta, he remembers that he was sick by the way and Sakuno will stop him from drinking it. He smiles at that thought and press the bottom for a bottle of milk. Ryoma takes a glance at the clock on the wall near the venting machine: 11.30am.

Ryoma: "Ryuusaki-sensei will be coming at around 1 to 2pm..."

At 1.30pm, Sumire has arrived at the hospital. But when she was about to went in, all the regulars shown up before her.

Sumire: AH?! Wh..Why are all of you down here?!

Fuji: To come and visit Ryuusaki-chan and Echizen.

Sumire: W..What do you mean? Ryoma is not here!

Eiji: Don't need to lie to us, Sensei. We saw the whole thing with our eyes!

Momoshiro: That's right, Ryuusaki-sensei. You can't cheat us.

Oishi: You shouldn't have done that you know.

Kaidou: SShhh...why must I come along..?

Kawamura: And I promised to make a bentou for Echizen.

Inui: And I make a special "Inui Juice" for him too.

Everyone: YOU DRINK IT YOURSELF!!!

Sumire: Since all of you knew about it, let's go.

When they went into the room, all of them went silence as they saw Ryoma sleeping with his head at the side of Sakuno's bed, he was still holding onto her hand. Everyone, even Kaidou, smiles as they saw this heart-warming scene.

Eiji: Ochibi is so cute when he sleeps like this, kawaii!!

Oishi: Eiji, lower down your volume.

Momoshiro moves quietly to Ryoma and shakes him gently.

Momoshiro: Echizen, wake up.

Ryoma: Hm..? Momo..chan...senpai...?

Eiji: Konichiwa, Ochibi. Are you feeling better?

Fuji (touch Ryoma's forehead): Looks like your fever was almost gone.

Ryoma places his hand on his stomach as it growls again. Kawamura notices it and moves towards him.

Kawamura: Echizen. You must be hungry now. Hai, kore, bentou.

Ryoma: Arigatou, Kawamura-senpai.

Inui: And this special "Inui Juice" is for you.

Ryoma (sweat dropped): Eh...I think I'll pass that for that...

Eiji: Neh, Ochibi, this Sunday, you free? It's Christmas Day, we plans to celebrate it at Taka-san's Sushi shop.

Ryoma thinks for a while and looks at Sakuno, he smiles and looks back at his seniors.

Ryoma: I want to stay here with Sakuno. I don't want her to be alone on that special day.

Oishi: It's alright but tried not to stress yourself too much.

Ryoma: Hai...

At 5pm in the evening, all of them went back together. As they were walking down the streets, Ryoma went into a shop which sells needle works materials. After 5 to 10 minutes of choosing, Ryoma bought his stuffs and came out from the shop.

Momoshiro: What have you bought, Echizen?

Ryoma: Nothing much... "A present for Sakuno..."

**What did Ryoma plans to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: Letter from Tezuka and the Ba...

**Arigatou, Sakuno**

****

After taking his shower and dinner, Ryoma went back to his room and takes out all the things he bought from the needle work shop. He bought a needle, some white, blue and red threads and a "Needle Work for Beginner" guide book. He reads through the book when he heard a soft purring sound, it was Karupin.

Ryoma: Doushita, Karupin?

Karupin took out a hair pin with a pink flower at the end of it. The pin belongs to Sakuno, she gave it to Karupin which he likes it a lot. Ryoma took it as he smiles sadly at his cat.

Ryoma: You must be missing her, right?

Karupin: Meow...

Ryoma puts down the book and carries in his arms; he strokes its fur gently.

Ryoma: I miss her too. But she will come back someday and you will get to see her again, Karupin.

Karupin: Meow! Meow!!

Ryoma looks at the calendar hanging on the hall, today is Thursday. Christmas Eve is on Saturday and Christmas Day is on Sunday.

Ryoma: I must get it done on by tomorrow night.

**Chapter 5: Letter from Tezuka and the Bad News**

****

Nanako: Ryoma-san! Ryoma-san! It's 7.25am already; don't you have morning training at 7.30am?! Ryoma-san!

Ryoma blinks his eyes as he sits up on the floor, he was busying learning the needle work last night that he had fallen asleep on the floor. He stands up and looks at the clock: 7.26am!!

Ryoma: EEEEEEHHHHH??????!!!!!!!!!!

He quickly changes into his school uniform and put all the things needed for the present into his tennis bag. He rushes down and grab a piece of toast and a bottle of milk and runs off.

Nanako: Ah! Ryoma-san, your bentou...!! He's gone...

While at Seigaku, the tennis club had started their morning section. All the regulars starts to worry as Ryoma was not here yet.

Eiji: Ochibi is late! Did anything happen to him?!

Oishi: Calm down, Eiji! Echizen will be alright, maybe...

Kaidou: SShhh...Ano baka. Making all of us worrying for him.

Momoshiro: Ohh, I didn't know that you actually worried for someone.

Kaidou: Shut up!!

Momoshiro: What?! You wanna fight?!

Kaidou: Oh yah?!

Kawamura: Both of you stop it!!

Inui (writing on his data book): It seems like Ryuusaki-san's accident brings chaos to all of us. What great power...

Fuji: Haha, all of you are worrying too much. Echizen wasn't that kind of person

Eiji: But who knows?! He always gives us surprises when he's having his matches!

Fuji: Hm...Ara, Echizen?

Everyone: Eh?!

Ryoma was running towards them. He stops and pants hard as he tries to cool himself down.

Ryoma: G..Gome, I...I overslept.

Everyone: Phew!!

Ryoma: Hm? Doushita?

Momoshiro: All of us thought that something happens to you again.

Eiji: MOU!! Ochibi, you are always giving us great shock!!

Oishi: But it's good to see you alright.

Ryoma (lower his head while his hat was covering his eyes): Gome...letting all of you worrying of me...

Kawamura: Daijoubu, it's our job as seniors. We must guide our juniors along the way.

Fuji: Taka-san's right. We will be there supporting you whenever you have troubles. Nah, minna?

Everyone: OH!!

Ryoma: Arigatou, senpai.

During lunch, Oishi and the other regulars went to find Ryoma to ask him to eat lunch together. When they reached his class, they could not find him.

Oishi: Eh? Where's Echizen?

Horio: Ah?! Oishi-senpai, are you all looking for Echizen? He's on the rooftop.

Oishi: Arigatou.

While at the rooftop, Ryoma was continuing his needle work. He did not wish to let anyone see what he was doing. As he was concentrating on the work, his stomach growls.

Ryoma: I was so hurried this morning that I forget to bring my bentou. Man, I'm hungry!!

It was then he heard the door behind him open, follow by the voices of the other regulars. Ryoma quickly stuffed all the materials back into his bag and act normal as the regulars came and sit around him.

Eiji: Ochibi, what are you doing down here?

Ryoma: Enjoying fresh air...

Momoshiro: Hontou ni?

Ryoma: Hontou!

Eiji: Hontou ni, hontou ni?

Ryoma: Hontou ni, hontou ni des!!

Eiji/Momoshiro: Hontou ni, hontou ni, hontou ni, hontou ni, hontou ni, hontou ni deska?

Ryoma: MOU!!! MOMO-CHAN SENPAI!! KIKUMARU-SENPAI!!

Eiji: Haha!! Relax!! We are just joking!!

Ryoma: Why are all you up here?

Fuji: Oishi suggested having lunch together and we heard from Horio that you are up here, so we came.

Oishi: I don't see your bentou, have you already eaten?

Ryoma: Y..Yah...I did.

Oishi: Oh, I see...let's eat, minna.

Everyone took out there bentou, seeing all the foods, Ryoma couldn't take it as his stomach growls again. His face turns red as the others look at him.

Inui: Are you sure that you have eaten your lunch?

Ryoma: Actually...I had forgotten to bring my bentou to school as I was rushing for the club.

Kawamura: You should have said that earlier. Here, you can have some of mine.

Fuji: Mine too.

Eiji: Mine as well.

Kaidou: I have a lot, take it.

Ryoma now realized that there was actually a lot of people care for him. He almost feels like crying but he bears with it.

Eiji: Ochibi is going to cry again!

Ryoma: I'm not! It's just that I...I was really glad for all the things all of you done for me...especially after what happened to Sakuno...I don't know how to thank all of you...

Fuji: If you want to thank us, just be happy with Ryuusaki-chan after she awake.

Momoshiro: All of us just want to see you happy.

Oishi: Oh, by the way! I receive this letter from Tezuka. I decided to read it with you guys.

Eiji: Hurry up and open it.

Fuji: Read it out, Oishi.

**Minna,**

**Long time no see. I'm living well in Germany. My shoulder were recovering fast, don't you guys worry about me. I heard from Oishi that the club was doing well, and something bad happened to Ryuusaki-sensei's granddaughter. I will be coming back to Japan on Christmas Eve because I planned to celebrate Christmas Day with all of you. That all I got to say, minna, yudan suru na!**

**PS: Echizen, cheer up. Ryuusaki-san will be alright.**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Ryoma: Bucou...

Eiji: Christmas Eve? That means he's coming back tomorrow?!

Oishi: Ah? There's something in the envelope. A photo? AH?!

Momoshiro: What? Let me see it too! Who is this girl besides Bucou?!

Everyone came closer and look at it. The photo shows Tezuka and a girl almost the same age as him, she has long hair, the same hair colour as Tezuka's. She has a pair of green eyes and the both of them were holding tennis rackets in their hands. Behind them was a tennis court, Tezuka has his hand at her shoulder and he was actually smiling!

Fuji: Looks like Tezuka finally has a girlfriend. She looks just like him.

Eiji: Kawaii! So this is how Tezuka looks when he smiles.

Ryoma: Ah? There's some writing behind the photo.

Momoshiro turns the photo over and reads out the writing.

**I will be bringing the girl on the photo along with me. Her name is Aya, she's my...I'll tell you when we meet again.**

Kawamura: Tezuka is embarrassed.

Eiji: I can't wait for tomorrow.

It was then the school bell rings, all of them takes their things and went back to their classes. After school, Ryoma went to visit Sakuno again.

Ryoma: Sakuno, I have great news for you. Tomorrow, Tezuka-bucou will come back to visit us. He also got himself a girlfriend, I think that you will be shock too if you heard about this. How I wish that you will wake up soon...then you will get to celebrate Christmas Day with us. Oishi-senpai and the others planned to celebrate at Kawamura-senpai's sushi shop, they ask me over too, but I rejected it. I want to be with you on that special day, I don't you to be alone.

Ryoma touch her face as he looks sadly at her.

Ryoma: Sakuno, please wake up...please...

At 6pm, Ryoma went back home and continue making his present. While he was making it, Nanjiroh came into his room. Ryoma glares at him.

Ryoma: Nanska?

Nanjiroh: Nan demo, it's just that I wonder why this few days, that that cute girlfriend of yours did not came to our house like usual.

Ryoma: She's in the hospital. She saved me from a car accident and she's having a coma. The doctor can't confirm whether she will awake.

Ryoma looks down, trying not to show his father his face. Nanjiroh looks at the present Ryoma was making.

Nanjiroh: Is that for her?

Ryoma: Ah...I planned to finish it by tonight.

Nanjiroh: Looks like my son has finally grown up.

Ryoma: Eh?

Nanjiroh: Nan demo nai, wish you good luck, son.

Ryoma: Oyaji...

When Nanjiroh left the room, Ryoma smiles as he continues his work.

Next morning, Ryoma yawns as he stretches his arms and legs. He managed to complete making his present throughout the night. Ryoma looks at the clock: 8am in the morning. Ryoma went down the stairs to the kitchen and fond Nanako preparing breakfast.

Nanako: Ara? Ryoma-san, you woke up quite early today. You have a nice sleep?

Ryoma: Not really...Yawn...

RING!!! RRRIINNGG!!!

Nanako: Ah, Ryoma-san, can you answer the phone for me?

Ryoma: Hm...

Ryoma walks to the phone and answer it.

Ryoma: Moshi mos? This is the Echizen's Resident...

Sumire: Ryoma! Sakuno, she...she!!

Ryoma: What happened to her?!

Sumire: Her heartbeats suddenly stopped!!

Ryoma: EH?!

**What will happen to Sakuno? Tezuka will appear in the next chapter. Stay tuned!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Talk with Aya

**Arigatou, Sakuno**

****

After arriving at the hospital, Ryoma rushes up to find Sakuno. Standing outside the room are the regulars and Sumire, who was sitting on the chairs, hanging her head down. Seeing Ryoma standing in front of them, Fuji moves to him and places his hand on his shoulder. Ryoma look up at him.

Ryoma: Wh..What happened? Fuji-senpai? Minna? Ryuusaki-sensei?

None of them answer him. Ryoma starts to get frustrated.

Ryoma: TELL ME!!

Eiji walks towards him and pats his shoulder.

Eiji: At first, Oishi accompanied Ryuusaki-sensei to visit Ryuusaki-chan. When they came into the room, they noticed that her heartbeat has stopped. They call for the doctor and all of us to come, the doctor told us that we...we must prepare for the worst...

Momoshiro: Until now, the doctor was still inside the room...

Ryoma suddenly went weak on his legs but Fuiji and Eiji, who were beside him, manage to grab hold of him before he fell hard on his knees.

Fuji: Echizen!

Eiji: Oi, Ochibi!!

Ryoma: W..Why? Yesterday, she was still the same as usual...but now...

Momoshiro: Echizen...

Ryoma: Doushite...Doushite...??

???: Doushita no, minna? Something happened?

All of them turned around when they heard the familiar voice, it was Tezuka.

**Chapter 6: The Talk with Aya**

****

Oishi: Tezuka! I thought that your plane arrived in the afternoon?

Tezuka: I took another plane which will arrive here earlier. What had happened?

All of them went silence. Tezuka look from Oishi to the others and last to Ryoma, who was still shock at the news. Fuji moves towards Tezuka, as the both of them went to a corridor and talk. Fuji tells him what happened. After they have done their talk, they heard the doctor coming out from the room. Sumire and Ryoma quickly move near to the doctor.

Doctor: I have done my best to bring her back. Now all we can do is to wait. If she cannot manage to wake up at 10pm at night, sigh, we could not help her anymore...

Sumire: Arigatou, Sensei...

Ryoma: Can we go in and look at her?

Doctor: Yes, you may. But try to lower your volume.

Ryoma: Hai...

All of them went in and Ryoma sits at the chair besides Sakuno and holds her hand. Her heartbeat was back to normal but slightly slower.

Ryoma: Sakuno...

Tezuka: Echizen, we will leave you here alone with Ryuusaki-san. If there was anything, calls for us, we will be at the café at the first floor.

Ryoma nods his head and the others went out. All of them went to the café on the first floor.

Eiji: Ochibi must be terrified now after hearing what the doctor said.

Oishi: We cannot do anything for him, just can give him our support.

Fuji: By the way, Tezuka. Why are you along? I thought you brought a friend over?

Tezuka: Ah, souda! She was...

???: Tezuka!

All of them turn around and saw the girl, whose name was Aya running towards them. She was blue shirt with long sleeve and a black skirt till her knee cap. She was carrying a tennis bag and a luggage with another hand.

Tezuka: Aya! Where have you been?

Aya: I went to explore the area around the hospital. Ara? Are these your teammates? The Seigaku regulars?

Tezuka: Guys, let me introduce her. Her name is Minashiro Aya. I met her when I was having my treatment in Germany.

Aya; Yoroshiku, minna!

Tezuka: Aya, he is Oishi Syuichiro, the vice captain of Seigaku tennis club. Now he is was my replacement as a captain.

Oishi: Oishi des, nice to meet you, Aya-san.

Aya: I heard from Tezuka that you are the mother of the Seigaku team, you do look like one.

Oishi: Haha..mane... "Tezuka, I gonna kill you later! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Song for Sakuno

**Arigatou, Sakuno**

Tezuka and Aya arrived at Ryoma's house. Aya rings the bell and Nanako comes out and opens the door for them.

Nanako: Yes, do you need anything?

Aya: I'm Aya and he is Ryoma's Bucou, Tezuka. Ryoma asked us to take some things for him as he needs to stay at the hospital, to accompany Sakuno-chan.

Nanako: Please come in. Is Sakuno-chan alright? I heard from Ryoma that she had a car accident.

Aya: She was in a coma now. Can you show me where is Ryoma's room?

Nanako: Ah, koko des. Please follow me.

Aya: Ku...ah...Tezuka, you stay here while I get his things.

Nanako brings Aya into Ryoma's room; Karupin was sleeping on his bed. Aya smiles at it as she went to search the things Ryoma asked her to bring. She found it which was already been put in a small plastic bag, it was placed on the table. When Aya takes the plastic bag, a few pieces of paper fell to the floor. She picks it up and looks at it.

Aya: This is...!

**Chapter 7: The Song for Sakuno**

Tezuka was looking around Ryoma's living room when he heard Aya and Nanako coming down from the stairs. Aya was carrying the plastic bag; on her shoulder were her tennis bag and a guitar. She hands the guitar to Tezuka.

Tezuka: Why are you bringing a guitar?

Aya: You will know it later.

Tezuka and Aya bid farewell to Nanako and take a taxi back to the hospital. When they reached the hospital, they notice that the regulars were not at the café anymore. They went up to Sakuno's room; Aya knocks the door before they went in. Ryoma gets up from his chair quietly and walks towards them.

Aya: Here are your things.

Ryoma: Arigatou. These are...

He said as he holds the few pieces of paper, which Aya had just found in his house. Aya takes the guitar from Tezuka and she hands it to Ryoma. He takes it and look from it to Aya, who smiles at her.

Aya: You wrote that for Sakuno-chan right? It was a great song, Ryoma. Sing it to her, I'm sure that she will heard it.

Ryoma: Hm!

Tezuka: We will go and find the others. Call us when anything happened.

Ryoma: Arigatou...

The both of them went out and Ryoma went back to his seat. He places the guitar against the wall besides him and looks at the papers in his hand. Yes, it was true. Ryoma wrote a song to describe his feelings towards Sakuno, but he did not get the chance to sing it to her when she came to visit his house. He looks from Sakuno to the clock: 1pm. 9 hours left.

**At a nearby tennis court**

Eiji: But I think we will buy him some tennis equipment?

Momoshiro: That's good!

Fuji: It's a good idea but...

Kawamura: If Ryuusaki-san did not wake up, he won't be happy too...Don't you guys think so?

Everyone: ......

Aya: There you are! Both of us have been looking all over for all of you!

Tezuka: How was it? Do any of you have an idea?

Inui: We do...but...

Aya: Because of Sakuno-chan, right?

Everyone: Eh?! How did you...?

Aya: It's very obvious. Right, Ku...er...Tezuka?

Tezuka: ......

Aya: Guys...Sigh, never mind. Why are all of you thinking so negatively?! Do all of you really want Sakuno-chan to wake up in the first place?

Everyone: Of course!

Momoshiro: None of us wants to see Echizen behaving like that!

Eiji: How can we be so cruel to separate the two of them?!

Kaidou: We are not that kind of people.

Aya: Then that's it! Even though if Ryoma will be sad, at least he knows that actually his senpai remember his birthday.

Momoshiro: That's right! We will be there to cheer him up.

Kawamura: But...will it really be alright......

Aya takes out a racket from her bag.

Aya: Hai, Kawamura-kun, racketo!

Kawamura: YOSHA!!! BURNING!!! LET'S HAVE PARTY TIME!!!

Eiji: Let's go and buy present for Ochibi-chan!!

Everyona: OH!!

**Back at the hospital**

Ryoma looks at the scores while getting his fingerings on his guitar. He glances at the clock: 2pm, 8 more hours. He puts down his guitar and checks his present inside the plastic bag. As he was checking, he found a bentou inside it, with a small note paste on the cover.

**To Ryoma:**

**I know that you will stay with Sakuno-chan for the whole day. And you will get hungry, so I prepare a bentou for you. Hope that you will like it, I made it myself. Sakuno-chan will not want to see you suffer from hunger.**

**From: Aya**

Ryoma smiles. Even though he only met Aya for just a few hours, she was already helping him so much.

Ryoma: Looks like Bucou had chosen the right person.

He opens up the bentou and eats while he reads the rest of the scores.

**At the tennis shop**

Momoshiro: Hmm...I'm not really good at buying present. What about you, Eiji-senpai?

Eiji: Buying present is quite easy but buying for Ochibi-chan...

Aya: Hm...it is really hard to buy sports gift to someone...Do you guys know what Ryoma likes the most?

Momoshiro: His cat!

Eiji: Tennis!

Kaidou: His cap...

Kawamura: Tennis.

Inui: My Inui Juice.

Everyone beat him up.

Oishi: Tennis.

Tezuka: Tennis.

Fuji: Ponta.

Aya: Eh? Ponta?

Fuji: That's right, Ponta is his favorite juice.

Aya: But are we going to give him a can of Ponta for his birthday? Hm...I got it! Guys, come over here.

All of them gather around her as she whispers to them her idea.

Oishi: That's great!

Inui (writing on his data book): Hm...Aya-san always has brilliant ideas.

Eiji: What are we waiting for?! Let's go and get it!

**Back at the hospital**

Ryoma stretches his arms as he had been practicing on the song. He looks at the clock: 4.15pm.

Ryoma: 5 hours and 45 minutes left. I wonder where the others are and they are doing?

**Back to Aya and the regulars**

After searching for the past 4 hours, they finally found the present they wanted to buy. All of them rest at a nearby park.

Eiji: Pant...Man, I'm so tired...

Momoshiro: We...We almost went around the whole Japan just to find one present...Man, I'm thirsty!

Tezuka: Cool down now, shouting will just waste more energy.

Fuji: By the way, where is Aya-san?

Tezuka: She say there is one more thing to buy, so she told us to rest over while she went to buy the stuff.

Kawamura: There are still things to buy?

Aya: Oi, minna!! I have bought you all some drinks!

Momoshiro: AH!! Mizu!!! Arigatou, Aya-chan (Tezuka glares at him) A..Aya-san! You are the best!

Fuji: Aya-san, what did you buy?

Aya: This!

She takes out a A4 size white card, in the front was written "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!". At it's surrounding, there are drawing of tennis ball, other tennis materials and even a small drawing of a can of Ponta. She takes out some colour pens too and handed each of them one of it.

Aya: I have already decorated the front page; I want all you to write your wishing for Ryoma inside the card. Of course, I have already written mine.

Eiji: AHH!!! Aya-chan!! I like you so much!!! Your ideas are so brilliant!!! BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVI YASU!!!

Oishi: You are really good at this kind of things.

Aya: Not really, alright, write your wishing now!

One by one, the regulars writes their wishing to Ryoma. After it was done, Aya puts the card into an envelope. She then looks at her watch.

Aya: 8.15pm. 1 hour and 45 minutes left, guys, let's go back to the hospital.

Momoshiro: 15 more minutes rest...

Eiji: All of us are tired...

Tezuka: Those who want to rest will run 100 rounds per minutes around the court for me, and those who fail will drink Inui's Juice!

Everyone gets up quickly and went to call for taxis, leaving Tezuka and Aya behind. Aya giggles and looks at Tezuka.

Aya: Kuni, you really knows how to threat them.

Tezuka: Don't call me that, the others will hear it.

Aya: That's why I only call you by that when they went to call for taxis.

Tezuka: Let's go.

Aya: Hm. You are really a shy one, Kuni.

Tezuka: (Blush...)

**Back at the hospital**

Ryoma finally memorized the whole song and the fingerings. He glances at the clock: 9pm. He puts down his guitar and takes the plastic bag which Aya had brought it earlier. From the plastic bag, he took out two wrist bands. It was white and blue, just like the normal type Ryoma wears. On one of the bands, there is a red letter "R" on it and the other with a red letter "S" on it, both letters were within a square. Ryoma puts on the wrist band with the letter "S" and puts the wrist with the letter "R" on Sakuno's wrist. He holds onto it tight.

Ryoma: Sakuno, I make this wrist for you and me. I wear the wrist band which has the first alphabet of your name, it is to remind me of you. And you wear the wrist band that has the first alphabet of my name, with it, you can think of me. It will remind us that we were always there by each other's sides.

Knock. Knock.

Ryoma: Come in.

Aya: How's her condition?

Ryoma: Still the same.

Aya (looks at her watch): 9.15, 45 minutes left. (Notices the wrist bands) You have put it on, it was well done.

Ryoma: I wanted to give it to her as a Christmas present and hope that she will awakes to see it. But...

Aya: Have you sung your song to her?

Ryoma: Not yet.

Aya: Sing it to her, Ryoma. This is your chance, you wrote this song because you wanted her to listen to it, wasn't that true?

Ryoma: Ah...

Aya walks towards him and places her hand against his cheek. She bends down and looks at him.

Aya: I know that you can do it; I know it when I met you for the first time. Your eyes are full of hope and determination.

Ryoma: Aya...

Aya: I will pray for Sakuno-chan, Ryoma. Not just me, Tezuka and the others will pray too. All of us want you to be happy.

Ryoma: Shiteru, I know that all the things all of you have done, was all for my own good.

Aya: Believe in yourself, Ryoma. There can be a miracle whenever there is hope.

Ryoma: Hm!

Aya: I go out and wait with the guys for the result.

Ryoma: Hai.

When Aya went out, the regulars come towards her.

Oishi: How's Ryuusaki-san doing?

Aya: Still the same...all we can do is just to pray and wait for the result...

Tezuka places his hand on her shoulder and pull her close to him. All of them went silent and wait nervously for the result.

Ryoma waits for the remaining time. Until it left with 5 minutes, he takes his guitar and starts to sing.

**Tabun kimi wa warau deshou  
**

**Kimochi wo tsutaetara  
**

**Zawatsuiteru kokoro yurete  
**

**Kotae wo sagashiteru**

The others who were standing outside heard the song.  
  
**Tada issho ni waraitai yo  
**

**Tada issho ni sugoshiteitai  
**

**Zutto soba ni itai yo  
**

Momoshiro: This song is...Echizen?

Aya: Ryoma creates it himself, he wanted Sakuno to listen to it.

**Sekaichuu ga naitetara  
**

**Anata no tame ni warau yo  
**

**Kanashii namida wo nagashita toki ni wa  
**

**Dakishimete ageru yo  
**

**Kotoba ga tarinai kurai  
**

**Tada anata wo omou hodo  
**

**Kokoro no naka sotto hi damari no you na  
**

**Yasashii kaze ga fuita**

Kawamura: Although the song is nice and smoothing...

Eiji: It sounds kinda sad...  
  
**Ameagari no machi no nioi  
**

**Kisetsu ga kawatteku**

Oishi: Echizen...

Fuji: .........  
  
**Tada dou shiyou mo nakunatte  
**

**Tada doushite mo aitakute  
**

**Zutto kimi wo matteta**

Tezuka: "Echizen..."**  
**

Aya looks at her watch while the others look at the clock hanging against the wall, 10 seconds left. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6......

**Toki wo tomete kono uta wo  
**

**Anata no tame ni utau yo  
**

**Negai no kotoba wo MELODY ni nosete  
**

**Itsumademo utau yo  
**

**Nani mo iwanakute ii yo  
**

**Tada koushiteiru dake de  
**

**Kokoro no naka sotto hi damari no you na  
**

**Yasashii kaze ga fuita  
**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

**Futari wo tsutsumu you ni**

The needle strikes 10...

**Will Sakuno really wakes up, stay tuned for the next coming chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Birthday Present and the ...

**Arigatou, Sakuno**

**Ok, I know that Ryoma was out of character, but I wants him to change a little of his characteristic (as he was too cold in his attitude). Hope that you all will understand that. And if you prefer me to write in other way rather than writing the story like a script, you can tell me and I will change it right away! Or I'll change it in this chapter. But I thank all of you for your reviews, please go on and enjoy the story.**

Ryoma opens his eyes as he finishes his song, he looks at the clock: 10pm. He looks back at Sakuno, her eyes were still closed, she was not awake. Ryoma remembers the doctor's words.

"**I have done my best to bring her back. Now all we can do is to wait. If she cannot manage to wake up at 10pm at night, sigh, we could not help her anymore..."**

Ryoma drops his guitar and holds Sakuno's hand. Aya and the other regulars come into the room when they heard the sound of the guitar dropping onto the floor. All of them look at Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Ryoma..." Aya tries to say something but Tezuka stops her by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"It...It's just reach 10pm...Maybe she will awake after a while more...Sakuno? Sakuno, you hear me?" Ryoma places his hand on her face and rubs it gently.

All of them wait in silence. The time passes by slowly. After 30 minutes, Sakuno still hasn't awake. Ryoma looks at the device showing the rate of Sakuno's heartbeat, it was getting slower. Ryoma tighten his grip on her hand.

"Sakuno! Sakuno, wake up! Please open up your eyes! Sakuno!" said Ryoma as he shakes her arms gently. Tears start to form around his eyes.

The others look away or look on to the floor. Ryoma buries his head on his hands, which was holding onto Sakuno's right hand. Tears drops from his cheek and onto Sakuno's face. It was then Aya notices that the rate of Sakun's heartbeat starts to fasten.

"Ryoma, minna, look!" Aya points to the device and everyone looks at it.

Ryoma feels a small movement in his hands, follows by a soft, weak but sweet sound.

"R..Ryo..ma..kun..." Sakuno's eyes were half opened and tears rolls down her cheek.

"S..Sakuno?" Ryoma's eyes widen as he stares at Sakuno, with tears still rolling from his eyes.

Sakuno uses all her strength and raises her left hand and touches Ryoma's cheek. "I...heard you calling...for me...That's why I come back...Ryoma-kun...Why...are you crying?"

Ryoma cleans the tears from his eyes quickly. "Sakuno..."

Sakuno smiles weakly, "Urei..she..Ryoma-kun calls me by my name..."

Ryoma bends his head low, "Baka...Sakuno no baka..."

Everyone run to Ryoma and hugs him, and shout out their joy for him. (Which they forgotten that they are in the hospital)

**Chapter 8: The Birthday Present and the Game **

Ryoma and the others waited outside the room as the doctor check on Sakuno. After a while, the doctor comes out with a smile on his face.

"It's a miracle that she awakes from her coma. You must be a lucky young man. You can stay overnight with her if you want to, but it's late, so try to keep the volume down."

"Arigatou, Sensei." The doctor pats Ryoma's shoulder and walks off.

When Ryoma was about to go in, he went weak and the others managed to catch him before felling flat onto the floor.

"Ochibi, you must be tired now, go home and rest." Eiji said as he and Momoshiro support Ryoma to sit on the bench nearby.

Ryoma rubs his head, "But..."

"I will stay with her tonight. Listen to Eiji-kun and get some rest at home. I promise you that I'll look after her for you." Aya said as she pats Ryoma's head.

"Hm..." Ryoma stands up slowly while Eiji and Momoshiro support him by the arms. Tezuka walks towards them.

"The both of you bring Echizen back home while Aya and I look after Ryuusaki-san. The others may go back home too after a tiring day." Everyone nod their heads and walks off. Tezuka and Aya look at each other and went back into the room.

**At Ryoma's house**

Ryoma, Momoshiro and Eiji arrived at the Echizen resident.

"Ja, matta neh, Echizen!" Momoshiro pats his head.

"Ja, Ochibi!! Oh by the way, check your table when you go into your bedroom." The both of them walk away, leaving Ryoma thinking what did Eiji meant by that sentence.

Ryoma walks up the stairs to his room. When he was in, he saw a small rectangular present wrapped in a blue and silver wrapping paper. And under it was a card. Ryoma opens up the present and finds out that it was a photo frame with the design of some tennis related stuffs. In the photo frame, is a photo of him and the regulars. It was a photo taken when Oishi ask them to go and climb the mountain and watch the sunset (it was in the episode before Tezuka went to Germany). Ryoma puts down the photo frame on the table and opens the envelope. When he sees the front page, it was then he remembers that it was his birthday today. He sits on his bed as he reads the birthday card.

**To Echizen Ryoma:**

**Happy Birthday, Ryoma!! Have you seen your present? Wasn't it cute? All of us have been thinking what to buy for you, so we have chosen to buy you a photo frame. We spent 4 hours to find this frame; all of us were so tired after running here and there. I have made this card for you; hope you like the present and card we gave to you. **

**From: Minashiro Aya**

Ryoma smiles as he continues reading the things which the regulars wrote on the card.

**Echizen! Happy Birthday!! You are a big boy now, must learn how to take care of yourself and your future wife too!! HAHAHAHA!!!! By: Momoshiro Takeshi**

"Momo-chan senpai no baka!" Ryoma said as he has a blush on his face.

**Hoi! Hoi! Happy Birthday, Ochibi-chan!! Do you like your present? You better be, we were searching for it for 4 hours!!! Non-stop by the way!! Haha! Just kidding, we just hope that you like the frame and keep it with you always. By the way, when I saw you felling asleep beside Ryuusaki-chan, you looked so CUTE!!!!! By: Kikumaru Eiji**

"Damn it, they saw me in my sleeping form..." Ryoma blush more when he read the last sentence.

**Ometeto, Echizen! You are older now. Hope that you like the present. I just wish you to be happy in your life, with Ryuusaki-san. By: Oishi Syuichiro**

"I will, Oishi-senpai." Ryoma takes the frame from the table.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ECHIZEN!! REMEMBER TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS WITH US AT MY SUSHI SHOP!!!! YOSHA!! BURNING!!!!!! By: Takashi Kawamura**

"I wonder did the pen he used spoilt, as he was in his Burning mode." Ryoma continues the next person.

**SShhh...............................Happy Birthday............ By: Kaidou Kaoru**

"Just like usual, Kaidou-senpai don't talk much." Ryoma laugh a bit and continues.

**Ya, Echizen. Happy Birthday. Actually I was thinking of making a new version of "Inui Juice" for you as a birthday present, but the others beat me up whenever I say it. Hmm...Maybe I'll bring it along and let you drink it tomorrow. You will love it. By: Sadaharu Inui**

"Shimatta...must I really drink it tomorrow? I can't imagine the colour of the juice. I'm gonna to dead!" Ryoma sweat drops as he remembers the previous "Inui Juice" he had drank. He erases the thought and continues reading the card.

**Happy Birthday, Echizen. You like your present? By the way, I have my own present for you. Open the back cover of the frame and you will find another photo. I took it by chance, so I think that you would want it. Hehe... By: Fuji Syuusuke**

Ryoma did as what Fuji said; he takes out the photo from the back. He flips it over and it was actually a photo of him and Sakuno talking together. Ryoma blush and smiles as puts the frame and the photo on his laps. "Arigatou, Fuji-senpai."

**Ometeto. The older you get, the more things you will encounter and learn. Next give up when you have problems, all of us will be there to help and give you our support. Just remember this. By: Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**WISH YOU AND SAKUNO LIVE HAPPILY TOGETHER EVER AFTER!!!**

"They talk like me and Sakuno are marring each other. Any way, it all thanks to them." Ryoma smiles as he places the photo frame and the card on the table nicely.

Ryoma yawns as he lazily climbs onto his bed and sleep through the night.

**Next Morning (at the hospital)**

At 10.30am, Ryoma went to the hospital and visits Sakuno. When he went in, Sakuno was talking to Aya.

"Ryoma-kun, ohayo." Sakuno smiles at him with a bit redness on her cheek.

"Ohayo, Ryoma" Aya moves towards Ryoma and pats his cap.

"Itai su...Are you feeling better?" Ryoma say as he moves to the side of the bed.

"H..Hai! My legs are still very pain." Sakuno can't help blushing when Ryoma talks to him after all the things that have happened.

"Souda. Karupin miss you very much, that's why I brought him along." Ryoma puts down his tennis bag slowly and Karupin reveals itself from the bag when Ryoma opens it.

"K..Karupin?! Ryoma-kun, you brought him in?" She asks as Ryoma places Karupin in her arms and sits on the chair besides Aya.

"SShh...I know you miss him so I sneak him into the hospital by letting it hiding in my bag. Where's Bucou, I thought that he was with you, Aya." Ryoma asks while looking around the room for Tezuka.

"He went to buy some food for us. Hm...he should be back by now..."

It was then, the door opens and Tezuka comes in, followed by the other regulars. Fuji walks towards the vase places on the desktop and replaces the flower.

"Ryuusaki-san, how are you feeling?" Fuji smiles at her.

"D..Daijoubu des! Minna, arigatou." Sakuno blushes as she looks at all of them.

"Ochibi, we found a tennis court at the garden at the back of the hospital. Wanna go and play?" Eiji asks Ryoma as he hangs his arm around his neck.

"But, Sakuno is..." All of them look at Sakuno, which makes her nervous.

"It's alright; I also want to see Ryoma-kun plays tennis. I can sit on the wheelchair." Sakuno said as she points to a wheelchair at the corner of the room.

Ryoma moves the wheelchair to the side of the bed and Aya helps Sakuno to sit on it. When they are ready, they push the wheelchair and move towards the tennis court.

**When arrived at the tennis court**

"It was really a surprise that there is a tennis court at the hospital's garden." Momoshiro said as he looks at the court.

"Who will play first?" Kawamura asks as all of them put down their tennis bag.

"Echizen. Aya. Both of you will play first." Tezuka said as he looks at the both of them.

"Eh? Ore? It's alright with me, how bout you, Ryoma?" Aya looks from Tezuka to Ryoma, who was taking out his racket.

"Anything..." Ryoma reply as he and Aya moves to the court and get into their position.

"This gonna be interesting..." Fuji smirks as he rubs his chin.

"Ikei! Ochibi!!" Eiji cheers and Momoshiro shouted, "If you lose, you will give Ryuusaki-chan a kiss!!"

"Eh?! Sou...Sou na!!" Sakuno starts to panic; Momoshiro looks at her and said, "Jou dan, jou dan."

"This will give me a good data on Aya-san's data." Inui said as he starts scribbling on his data book.

"I'll be the umpire. Echizen to serve." Oishi said as he sits on the umpire chair.

Ryoma throws the ball up and hit his usual serve: Twist Serve! Aya dodges when the ball bounces towards her. She looks from the ball to Ryoma.

"15 Love!!" Oishi shouts.

"Heh... So this is your Twist Serve...you use your right hand to serve instead of your left hand. Omoshiroi..." Aya smirks as she waits for the next serve.

Ryoma serves the ball with Twist Serve again, but this time Aya manages to hit it back. When Ryoma was about to hit the ball back, he realizes that the shot was strong and heavy. He uses more strength to hit it back, Aya returns it with an easy swing. When he tries to hit it back again, he couldn't as it was too strong. His racket was sent flying out from his hand and the ball hits the ground with a lound "thump". Ryoma looks at Aya who was smiling at him.

"15 All!!" Oishi shouts.

"Gome, I use too much strength." Aya said as she swings her racket.

After 5 minutes, Ryoma wins the first game. Both of them change court.

"Nanda...I thought that Aya-chan was strong but seems like she's not." Momoshiro said as he places his arm behind his head.

"Iie, look." Fuji said and all of them look at Aya as she changes from her right hand to her left hand.

"Left-hander? She is the same as Ochibi and Tezuka?"

"Not only that, look closely at her eyes."

Aya's eyes was not the usual green eyes which was the same as Tezuka, it was now the colour of ruby, even darker.

"Looks like she was not serious at first." Fuji opens his blue eyes as he looks at Tezuka, who was standing besides him.

"Aya is the only person whereby I can't even win a score, when she gets serious."

"EH?!" Everyone was shock and look back to the match.

Oishi heard it too; he continues the game, "Aya to serve!!"

"Get ready now, Ryoma. Because you will not get to win another score from me." Aya said as she prepares to serve.

"We will see." Ryoma smirks as he gets ready.

Aya hits the ball, it lands on the ground and bounces towards Ryoma. When he wants to hit it back, the ball disappears...

**So what will be the end of the game? This story will end soon, I hope that you all like it. By the way, the song Ryoma sang is "Futari". That song is so romantic, I can't believe it that he sang that song (Based on his personality I mean). **


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Day

**Arigatou, Sakuno**

Everyone, expect Tezuka, gasp as they saw the serve that Aya just hit disappear into thin air and appears again at the corner of the court. All of them, even Ryoma, were so amazed that they can't even say a word. Aya looks towards Oishi whose mouth was widely open.

"Oishi-kun. Oishi-kun!!"

"Eh?! Na..Nani, Aya-san?" Oishi gasp as Aya looks at him.

"I scored..." Aya said as she points with her racket to the ball.

"So..Souda! L..Love 15!!"

"Wasn't that shot almost the same as Fuji's?" Eiji asks as he looks at Fuji and Tezuka.

"No..."

"Aya's shot is faster than Fuji's. No one could return that shot, that's one of Aya's techniques, 'Kaze'!" Tezuka said as he concentrates on the match.

Aya bounces her ball as she prepares for her serve; she holds her ball and smirk at Ryoma.

"Neh, Ryoma!"

"Nanska?"

"That Twist Serve of yours, was it like that?" She asks as she tosses up the ball and hits the ball with a Twist Serve!

The ball lands and bounces towards Ryoma's face, he dodges it as the ball flies up and gets stuck on the fence. Ryoma looks towards Aya who was smirking at him.

**Chapter 9: Christmas Day**

"L..Love 30!"

"Heh...you play quite well..." Ryoma said as he smirks at Aya.

"Anta mo. Here I come." Aya hits the ball with Twist Serve again.

Ryoma manages to hit the ball back but Aya use her 'Kaze' shot again.

"Love 40!"

"She can even use 'Kaze' even though she was not serving?!" Momoshiro gasps.

Aya serves the ball with 'Kaze' and win the second set. Ryoma serves the ball with a normal serve, Aya hits it back and the both of them continue hitting it to one another.

"Why are they keep hitting to one another?" Kawamura asks.

"Iya, look at Aya-san's foot." Fuji said to them and they did what he said.

They realized that Aya has not been moving from the same spot when she hits her first ball. But Ryoma was running here and there to catch the ball.

"Oi, don't you guys think that it looks like..." Momoshiro sweat drops as he looks at the others.

"Tezuka Zone. You learn this move from Bucou?" Ryoma smirks as he returns another hit.

"Not really, I knew this move, before I met Tezuka. But this move..." Aya swing here racket down and hit the ball with a drop shot.

"Arei wa! Masaka?!" Ryoma dashes quickly and tries to catch the ball. 'Is it Bucou's Zero-Shiki Drop shot?'

Instead of bouncing from the ground or rolls the reverse way, like Tezuka's Zero-Shiki, the ball lands firmly on the ground. Everyone, except Tezuka and Ryoma, their mouths were wide open.

"Love 15!!"

"Fallen Meteor. Unlike my Zero-Shiki, Aya uses the right amount of strength to let the ball drops onto the floor, without letting it to bounces off from the ground or even moving from its spot. She learnt this move when she saw my Zero-Shiki." Tezuka said as he looks at Aya.

Ryoma hits his serve but Aya returns it with 'Kaze'.

"Love 30!!"

Ryoma pick up the ball as he smirks at her. "Heh...I will definitely break that technique of yours!"

"Koi, Ryoma, show me!"

Ryoma serve his ball, when Aya hits it back, Ryoma was already in front of the net. Knowing that the return ball will be strong and heavy, Ryoma use two hands and returns it. Aya tries to return the ball but it only sent her racket flying.

"15-30!!"

"You are really strong, Ryoma, even though you are still a chibi." Aya giggles as she picks up her racket.

"Mada Mada Dane, Aya. For you to beat me." Ryoma smirks as he prepares to serve.

The two of them keeps on playing as the others observe. Sakuno clenches her hands together, praying for Ryoma's victory.

"Aya-san, she's like a universe. Controlling the whole system. She can return any shot Echizen hits. It's like she knows everything from the start." Fuji said as he looks at Tezuka.

"There's the Aya I know. She always will be the one to figure out something before anyone did." Tezuka smiles which surprise Fuji.

After half an hour, the score is Ryoma 4-5 Aya. Both of them were panting hard, especially Ryoma, who was running here and there to hit back the ball.

"Both of them are good..." Eiji said as he wipes away some of the sweat from his neck.

It was then Tezuka notices that Aya was holding her left arm and reveals some pain on her face. Tezuka quickly runs into the court and dash towards Aya, who was surprise to see his action. Tezuka turns towards Oishi.

"Stop the match now. Aya can't continue anymore."

"Eh?" All of them including Ryoma show him faces of puzzled. Aya looks at Tezuka too.

"I still can..."

"Don't forget that your arm is not fully healed yet. Don't stretch yourself too much."

"Kuni...Ah, wakata..." She smiles as her eyes' colour turns back into dark green.

Tezuka supports her by the waist towards the benches to rest. Aya looks at Ryoma when she sat down.

"Gome, Ryoma. Can't continue the match with you."

"Betsuni, we will play again someday when you get well." He said as he wipes his sweat away with his towel.

"Hm. Yasouku."

Momoshiro came over and hang his arm around Ryoma's neck. "Nah, Echizen. Even though Aya-san can't play with you anymore, the score is 4-5, you lose. Which means..."

"Nanska?"

"Echizen must give Ryuusaki-chan a kiss." Fuji said as he smiles at Sakuno.

"EH?!" Shouted Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Saa, saa, do it, Ochibi!" Eiji said as he push Ryoma towards Sakuno.

Sakuno's heart starts to beat faster as Ryoma lean closer to her. She shut her eyes tight as she feels his breath in front of her face.

'Is he really going to kiss me?'

It was then, she notices that Ryoma did not kiss her. She opens her eyes and saw Ryoma walking out of the court.

"Oi! Echizen, where are you going?!" Momoshiro shouts out to him.

"Toilet!!"

Sakuno felt her heart was being torn apart, she was hoping that Ryoma will kiss her. Karupin meows at her and Aya, who was messaging her arm, notices the look on Sakuno's face. She stands up and start walking towards the same direction where Ryoma went.

"Aya, where are you going?"

"I'm thirsty, going to buy some drink."

Tezuka smirks as he picks up the water bottle, which Aya just drank, it was still full. On the other side, Ryoma was at the vending machine. He slots the coin into the machine and was about to press the button for Ponta, when someone press it for him. He turns around and saw Aya smiling at him.

"You're really shy in some ways, Ryoma."

"Which way it that?" Ryoma said as he opens the can of Ponta and drinks it.

"When telling Sakuno that you like her." Ryoma almost get choke as he beat his chest and cough hard.

"Cough! W..What talking?! Who say I...?"

"That means you don't like her, okay then, I shall go and tell her that."

"Ch..Chotto!! I...I just don't know how I should express my feelings to her...I was lost in words when I want to tell her..."

"You already have expressed your feelings before, I bet that you can do it again."

"Already? You mean..."

"Kochi, Ryoma." Ryoma moves towards her as she place her arm around his shoulder and walk towards a bench. They sit down and enjoy the breeze.

"All of us knew that you like Sakuno. Especially during those days when Sakuno was having her coma. That song, you sang for Sakuno, wasn't it created to tell her your feelings? Then now she has awaken, why are you still hesitating to tell her your feelings face to face?"

"I...I think I don't want to tell her so early..." Ryoma said as he looks at the can of Ponta in his hands.

"If you want to do something important, you must do it before it's too late. You will regret it, and I mean it."

Ryoma looks at Aya and realizes that her eyes changes into dark red again. Aya look seriously at him.

"There was once when I almost make a big mistake, a mistake that I'll lose myself and the one I love." A scenery came across Aya's mind suddenly, showing her and Tezuka at the airport.

"Is it Bucou?" Aya smiles and looks at Ryoma. She raises her hand and touches his cheek.

"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I have made. Ryoma, just tell her what you feels for her, you do not need to express it in words, or in sentences. Just let your feelings out. Believe me, it will work. And I know that you would give up things so easily, am I right?" Aya places her hand on top of his, Ryoma smirks.

"Mochi lon! Arigatou, Aya."

"Yorokonde. Sah, go to her now! Ganbatte!"

"Hm!!" Ryoma runs back to the tennis court where the others are. Aya smiles as her eyes changes back into green colour.

"Looks like you are getting interest in Echizen." Tezuka said as he approaches Aya and holds out his hands.

"I like that boy." Aya smirks as she takes his hands.

"More than me?"

"For him is like, for you is love." The both of them smile as they lean into a deep kiss.

At 7pm, all of them went to Kawamura's Sushi shop, except Ryoma and Sakuno, who was still at the back garden. Karupin was resting on Sakuno's laps and Ryoma was pushing the wheelchair for her. Ryoma was still thinking of whether he should express his feelings to break the silence, he came to a stop when he notices that Sakuno was shivering as the weather was getting colder. Ryoma takes his jacket and place it around Sakuno. Sakuno was surprise at first but enjoys the warm of Ryoma's jacket.

"Neh...Ryoma-kun...Korei..." Sakuno said as she shows Ryoma the wrist band on her right wrist, which he gave to her.

Ryoma blushes and answer back, "I...I made it, actually that's a Christmas present, I hope you like it."

"Arigatou...Demo...Why am I wearing the band with the letter "R" and you are wearing with the letter "S"?"

"A..Arewa...Sono...AHH!! I can't take it anymore!! Sakuno!!" Ryoma shouted as he looks at Sakuno who was shock at his raise of his voice.

"H..Hai?!" Ryoma starts to blush more as he lower his head a bit until his hat is covering his eyes.

"I always wanted to tell you this, but I was afraid. I was afraid that you will reject my feelings, but I want to say it now! I like you, Sakuno. I really do..." Ryoma felt that his heart feeling lighter as he finally tells Sakuno his feelings.

"Ryo...ma...kun..." Tears starts to roll down Sakuno's cheek, Ryoma quickly wipes it away and tries to calm her down.

"I was waiting. I have been waiting for you say those words...I thought that you don't like me...I...I..." Ryoma places his index finger on her lips.

"SShh..Wakate mas..."

"Ryoma-kun..."

"Ryoma. Just call me Ryoma."

"Hai! Ryoma."

It was then they realized that it was snowing. On the other side, the others came out from the sushi shop and enjoy the snowy scene in front of them. Ryoma takes off his cap from his head and places it on top of Sakuno's head. He leans forward as their faces were only a few millimeters away. Sakuno starts to blush as she looks into Ryoma's golden cat eyes, he smirks at her.

"Merry Christmas, Sakuno."

He closes the gap between them by giving Sakuno a deep kiss. And the both of them enjoy the rest of the white Christmas Day.

****

**This is not the end. Gomenasai!! Because I'm busying preparing for my E.O.Y Exam. Wish me good luck, haha. Stay tuned for the next chapter**


End file.
